Third Age: Episode 6
"The Defeated" (Defense of Tendokyo, Part 2) is the sixth episode of the Third Age fanfic. After hours of hiding in the market, Juanito's mother along with the other people there, was caught by the Right Wing henchmen. Jonathan was terrified and desired to attack the henchmen but Santino, his older brother, pulled him back. "No, Juanito. It's too dangerous out there! Just stay here and let me do the work but I have to wait for the right time," said Santino. "Our mama's in danger! If we let this pass, I will never forgive myself," replied Jonathan. Later, he reversed his mind and decided to follow. The henchmen started firing on one of the people hiding in the marketplace. This led to Juanito to be more terrified. "Brother, what will you do now? Our mother's in great danger since these guys started shooting at the people!" "Just wait, okay! I can't concentrate here!" Santino carries out his plans. He prepares a rifle to be shot at one of the henchmen. He managed to hit two of the henchmen since his bullet was a bit large. "Nice!", replied Juanito. "Shhhh! Somebody might here you," replied Santino in a whispering voice. Santino covered Juanito's mouth. "Who fired that?", said one of the henchmen. "He seems to be good at guns. He managed to hit two of our fellows using one bullet!", said another. "Oh, snap! He might be a sniper. Look up and see if anybody is there!", said another. "Wait a second. He did not shoot from the upper areas. Notice the wounds?", said the first henchman. "Oh, yeah. Search the bottom. There might be someone still hiding in this place and we don't know that!", said the third henchman. The men looked for anything below, but they saw nobody and one of them said, "He was fast." Actually, the two are hiding in a sewer not too far from the place. One of them saw a manhole but never thought that it is the way to their hiding place and just left. "OK, seems that somebody got away already and shot two of our men! Let's get back to shooting people again," said the henchmen's superior. "They're back to shooting people again!", said Juanito. This is the time he and Santino got up from the sewer. Juanito stole a sword from a stall and used it as his defense weapon. As Juanito draws the sword, a fifth henchman came. When the man was supposed to strike the boy, Juanito managed to stop him by his sword. Santino sighed and said, "Whooh! Too close." Santino started executing the second phase of his plan. By using stealth, he will take out another pair of henchmen. He said to Juanito, "Here you must use what have you learned during training." Juanito took down another henchman but when Santino is about to take down another henchman, a gunshot was heard. Santino said, "Mama!" Juanito came and also cried, "Mama!" The three remaining henchmen came into the two and aimed the guns at them. "Hey, you! Whay are you doing there? We won't hesitate to fire these guns at you!", said one of the henchmen. But the two didn't matter they are about to be shot. They are still looking at their dying mother. "Guys, say this to your father since I won't live any longer. Take care and the dream that you wanna be somebody someday, I think I won't witness that anymore! But remember this, I really love you. Juanito, Santino, carry me home." Their mother breathed her last and passed away. "Haaaahhh!!!! I will let you assholes pay for the death of my mother!", Juanito cried in an angry tone. "Juanito, stop it! Be calm! It's too dangerous when you- " Juanito unleashed his Haoshoku Haki against the henchmen and later wept. The boy said, "Let's take her home." Shiraz notices Jonathan's use of Haki and said, "What was that? Haoshoku Haki, in this place?" Shiraz experienced some cold feeling and immediately went home. He then saw the mother's dead body and said, "Charita!" "Santino, Juanito, what happened?", he asked to the two. Santino replied, "The Right Wing henchmen shot mama in the back!" Shiraz said to them, "The Right Wing are really a group of lunatics. They just kept killing people just for their own pleasure. You two, guard the body while I will take care of that organization and slice them into half!" Juanito said, "Papa, take this." He gave a pocket watch that bears their family's portrait. Shiraz said, "I'll promise to you that I shall return. It won't happen now, but I'll meet you again." Juanito and Santino bursted into tears as their father leaves to fight the Right Wing to avenge Charita's death. The episode ends with Shiraz in his full coat leaving the house while the children are looking to their father in the background. TO BE CONTINUED... << Previous episode | Next episode >> Arc navigation Category:Stories Category:Third Age Category:Third Age Episodes